


Miss Fortune

by and_so_the_feels_begin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_so_the_feels_begin/pseuds/and_so_the_feels_begin
Summary: Sometimes a broken heart can not heal to where it was before. If it is too damaged it can grow back twisted, disfigured and hollow. And sometimes a broken heart can be more lethal for a person than a bullet through the chest.





	

"I like you." She confessed, all the unnecessary guilt dripping from her lips.

She held her hands over her chest, desperately, as if one slip of a finger could cause everything she had been holding in for the past year to fall to his feet along with the last thread of her pride.

His response came in an apologetic strain, "Marinette..."

She closed her eyes. She didn't need him to continue, she could already tell where this was going.

But he went on further, "I... can't."

He finished, with one final blow he pierced her chest and she had to bite her lip to keep from crumbling. He looked at her, his eyes clouded with sadness and sympathy.

She always loved his eyes. She loved how when he smiled they smiled with him. She loved how they seemed to reflect the atmosphere of every situation. But most of all, she loved their honesty. There was never any deceitful intent behind them, no mask to hide his thoughts as most careful people had. Even now, they were nothing but honest in their shame and guilt.

Some would say his open expressions made him look naive. But Marinette always saw it as one of his greatest qualities and longed every day that he would look at her with those honest eyes as if he truly did love her as she loved him. One look would be all it would take to have her doubts and fears absolved, she believed.

Not once did she ever think that she could hate those eyes, but now in her torn apart state they had become the biggest offence to her already withering resolve.

She turned away from him and ran. 

She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to find a safe distance where his worried voice couldn't chase after her.

A small part of her felt betrayed. A small-naive-stupid part of her that actually believed he liked her back. Maybe she read too much into his soft smiles, his gentle encouragements to help her break out of her shell. Maybe she took them not as friendly gestures, but more like a promise. A promise he never made, but she still heard its crack ring through her ears when he broke it.

Her steps slowed down as a grey image came more into focus. 

A wall, a dead end.

She stopped, and all energy seemed to drain from her. Her legs felt as stable as a house of cards, and she allowed them to rest as she knelt forward on the ground. She felt something cutting into her knee. Perhaps it was metal bottle cap or a very sharp stone. She didn't check.

Her cheeks were flushed from running, but her face still felt cold. Her surroundings became blurry and dull, but above all they were empty and she was alone. It was there that she finally allowed it all to pour out with her breathless whimpering.

It was quite tragic really.

If she had not been so consumed by her despair, perhaps Marinette may have reacted in time to the black moth flying towards her. She could have prevented it consuming her in its purple hue, and she would have never received the title which became her inevitable undoing.

"Hello, Miss Fortune."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this little angsty fic that's been running through my mind for ages.
> 
> At first, I wanted it to be a fanfic for Kimi Ni Todoke, but I found while writing that it flowed better for Adrienette's dynamic.
> 
> If you guys liked it please let me know and tell me any ways I can improve by leaving a comment. I'm always up for constructive criticism ;)
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of this new writing style I'm trying out? My English class has been studying The Book Thief and I sort of became obsessed with using similes and metaphors for EVERYTHING.
> 
> So please comment and let me know your opinion! :)


End file.
